


Miller-Ocean Family One-shots

by RanjuHarukaReon25



Series: O8 One-shots [1]
Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Miller-Ocean Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanjuHarukaReon25/pseuds/RanjuHarukaReon25
Summary: A collection of family one-shots for Lou, Debbie, Dani and Darcy





	Miller-Ocean Family One-shots

**Author's Note:**

> The first one-shot for this series, I'll try to post another one as soon as I write another one.   
> Shoutout to my Beta: thekediismighterthanthesword. Thank you so much for helping me fix all my mistakes!  
> I'm taking requests so head on over to my tumblr oceans-gayight to submit something.

At 2 years old, Darcy Adryan Ocean-Miller had long passed his parents expectations for first words and phrases. 

At 10 months old he called Lou “dada” as Lou was going to pick him to put him to bed. After she got over the shock, she smiled and cooed softly to him for the rest of the night. 

At 8 months old he cried out “mama” to Debbie at 6 o’clock in the morning while she was getting ready for an early heist. This of course made her drop her plans to spend the rest of the day with her baby boy to hear him say “mama” once again. 

But of course his favorite was at 6 months old with a screamed “NO” into the quietness of the loft as Dani, his older sister, tried to feed him. After the joy of hearing his first word wore off, he still repeated it for months to come. 

“Did you spill your milk, Darc,” a tired Debbie asked him one morning. 

“No.” 

“Well did you?” Lou decided to back her wife up, sitting up straighter in her chair, looking at her 7 month old. 

“NO” was all they got in reply. 

And so they grew accustomed to “nos”, “mamas” and “dadas”, who they believe is Constance’s doing, and new phrases filling the air at the Miller-Ocean household. 

It was a quiet Sunday morning in the loft, with the rest of the team planning on showing up later throughout the day. 6 year old Dani was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, looking at one of her mother’s old motorcycle magazines. Debbie was at the sink, washing the dishes from their breakfast. Lou had stepped out in search of some music to fill the quiet morning air. Darcy was sitting at his high chair, trying to entertain himself when he cried out, “Mother!” 

Only, it was less clear and less articulate. 

Debbie of course was happy that her son had learned a new word and smiled, “Yes, dear?”

“Mother!” Another cry a little bit louder than the first one. 

“Yes?” 

And the loudest one yet, “MOTHERFUCKER!”   
Dani looked up from her magazine to look at her brother, Debbie turned around, and Lou, who was still in the other room, walked over and poked her head from around the wall and said through tears of laughter, “You called?”   
—————  
They find out later that that it was Constance who taught young Darcy the phrase and then told Dani the meaning of the word. After some disgust, she understood the hilarity of the word and decided to use it to her advantage.   
————  
“Hey Darc, Darc, Darcy,” Dank tried to get her brothers attention. 

“Leave your brother alone,” Lou called from where she was making breakfast for her family. 

Dani stuck her tongue out at her and rolled her eyes. 

A few minutes later she tried again. 

“Darc, hey, Darc!,” she pointed to Lou, “who’s that, Darc?” 

Debbie decided to look up from her paper to see what kind of trouble her oldest was starting. 

Darcy giggled and clapped, “Motherfucker!” 

Lou turned around and said, “Yes, little man.” 

“Don’t encourage him,” Debbie said glaring at her wife.   
————-  
This only continued whenever he wanted attention. 

“Motherfucker!” 

“No, Darcy, we don’t say that to mama,” a tired Debbie said putting him down on the couch. 

Lou on the other hand came up to her son and picked him up, “Yes, little man, you called?” 

Debbie could only glare at her partner and walked up the stairs to find wherever her daughter was hiding and scheming from.   
————-  
One day, 6 months later the whole family decided to go to the park for a normal family outing. 

Although there was nothing normal about the Miller-Ocean family, they decided it would be nice to go out and have some fun in the sun. 

They decided a nice, cliché, picnic at Central Park would do nicely and so that is what they did.   
They set up a blanket and had food spread out while the two siblings decided to run off and play a distance away. 

They had brought a frisbee so they tried to play but Darcy couldn’t catch properly and Dani was getting frustrated at her brother. 

“Darcy, come on, stop wandering off and pay attention!” 

“Dani, be nice to your brother, he’s only 2,” Debbie reminded her oldest. 

“Yeah, whatever your mother said,” Lou said distracted, trying to look at the car that had passed them on the street. 

Debbie rolled her eyes and went back to texting Tammy about future plans for the kids. 

Dani had long since given up and wandered over to go sit next to Debbie, resting her head on her moms lap. 

Darcy walked over to Lou and fell into her lap with a giggle. 

“What’s up, little man,” Lou asked him, adjusting him to sit up properly. 

Darcy giggled again and half said half yelled, “Motherfucker!” 

Lou laughed and acknowledged him to Debbie’s disapproval. 

Darcy’s loud outburst had drawn attention to the family and with Lou and Dani laughing all Debbie could do was sigh and hope that the day would end quickly.


End file.
